1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to information retrieval and, more particularly, to the identification of a geographic reference in a search query to assist in local searching.
2. Description of Related Art
The World Wide Web (“web”) contains a vast amount of information. Locating a desired portion of the information, however, can be challenging. This problem is compounded because the amount of information on the web and the number of new users inexperienced at web searching are growing rapidly.
Search engines attempt to return hyperlinks to web pages in which a user is interested. Generally, search engines base their determination of the user's interest on search terms (called a search query) entered by the user. The goal of the search engine is to provide links to high quality, relevant results (e.g., web pages) to the user based on the search query. Typically, the search engine accomplishes this by matching the terms in the search query to a corpus of pre-stored web pages. Web pages that contain the user's search terms are “hits” and are returned to the user as links.
Local search engines are search engines that attempt to return relevant web pages and/or business listings within a specific geographic area. For a local search, a user may enter a search query and specify a geographic area near which the search query is to be performed. The local search engine may return relevant results, such as relevant web pages pertaining to the geographic area or listings of businesses in the geographic area, to the user.